


Comfort

by Fiesty2Sin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Night Terrors, bad dream, comforting sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiesty2Sin/pseuds/Fiesty2Sin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans gets a little comfort.</p>
<p>Just a little one short that came to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Its been awhile since I posted anything so I hope you like it.

    I couldn’t really sleep and trying to sleep in a different place you’d think this would make sense, but this didn’t apply to me. I was used to it, with my parents being divorced. I was used to being bounced around and sleeping in different places.

  
    No. I’d been awaken by a small cry. So small that I’d thought I’d imagined the whole thing up and was prepared to just roll over and fall back asleep, but a small part of me was screaming to get up and go check it out. I really wanted to ignore this part of me, but they always won because it wasn’t going to let me sleep in peace until I checked it out.

  
    So quietly I slipped out of bed so not to wake Frisk and made my way over to the doorway. Wearing only an over grown T-shirt, that I’d gotten from Sans and my purple panties. Honestly, it was two in the morning, so the odds of someone seeing me are slim to none, not that I really cared if they did.

  
    Carefully, I made my way from the room, closing the door behind me. I noticed at the end of the hall, that there was a faint glowing coming from under one of the doors and found myself making my way towards it, that’s when I heard the noise again. It was faint, but it was defiantly real. So it hadn’t been my imagination after all. I set a hand against the door and was going to press my ear to said door and listen, but instead I’d felt the door move open at my touch. So I peeked into the room and saw Sans sitting up in bed. He was slightly hunched over with his arms crossed holding onto the sleeves of his shirt as though for dear life. His left eye was glowing an intense blue, it looked like fire as it swayed dangerously back and forth. Tears decorated the corners of his eye sockets, threatening to come tumbling down.

  
    I immediately found myself climbing onto the bed next to him, wiping away the tears from his face as I tried to talk to him in a soothing voice and get his attention. When he didn’t respond to my presence at all. I realized he must be having a night terror or something along those lines. He was still asleep.

                        “Sans.” I said.

  The flame that seemed to be emitting from his eye seemed to dim down a little as I continued to speak, and I noticed his grip seemed to loosen. I was beginning to think he was about to wake up, but then something seemed to startled him, don’t ask me what, but I figured it was whatever going on in his dream. My body started to glow and began to float off the bed. Shit! Instinctually I grabbed onto his arms as though to anchor myself to and said “Sans! No it’s me.” I was scared I was going to be thrown across the room like some rag doll. But I couldn’t let myself panic. Panicking wouldn’t help Sans, and by the look on his face he needed someone. So taking a deep breath, I pulled myself forward so that I could cup his cheek with one hand. While I kept the other firmly planted on his arm.

                        “Sans….”

            “Why, why, why, why.” He began to mumble rapidly to himself as he went to curl himself into a fetal position.

            “Sans!” I said, sterner. It seemed to break him out of his muttering and his head jerked up to look up at me.

            “Alex!?” He said as he gently lower me back down onto the bed. “Are you ok?”

        I gave him a warm smile and said “I’m fine.”

    No sooner had the words left my mouth did he seem to crumble against me. He rested his head against my chest and hands firmly gripped onto my shirt as though he was scared I disappeared or something. Wrapping my arms around him and giving him sweet words of comfort as I let him cry it out. I don’t know when or why, but I started to hum. ‘You are my sunshine.’ When I’d gotten to the end of the song. I noticed his grip had once again relaxed and he’d fallen back into a peaceful sleep. I gently lowered us down onto the bed and tilted my body so that he slid to my side. Before I reached down and pulled the blanket over us. It felt like the last of my energy drain out of me when my head hit the pillow. Since I didn’t really see a point to getting up and going all the way back to my room now, was the last thought I had that night as I finally let myself fall back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more to this.......


End file.
